What if
by Laexica
Summary: This is a what if story. What if Naruto was the one waiting at the edge of Konoha for Sasuke?  What if the fight between them at The Valley of the End never happened? What if …


P.O.V

Naruto

I stood at the edge of town waiting, wondering when he was going to show up. _Any minute now…_ I jumped up from the bench when I finally heard someone coming. _Finally!_

He emerged from the shadows with his normal scowl on his face. "What are you doing here, usuratonkachi?" He stopped in front of me trying to make sense of my expression.

"I knew you would come this way when you tried to leave…" I was attempting to keep my voice at its normal confident self. "I've been waiting for you…"

"Get out of here and get back to sleep." Sasuke started to walk past me. _No, I can't let him get away from me. _I grabbed a hold of his hand before he was out of my reach.

"No… I'm going to stop you from leaving your home." My grip squeezed on his hand.

" Usuratonkachi, this isn't my home, not anymore…" He wasn't moving away from me or trying to make me let go of his hand.

"Yes it is! Konoha will always be your home!" He looked up at me, no emotions registering on his face.

"I have no family here, what type of home is that?" I could tell form the tone of his voice that his anger was rising.

"We're your family Sasuke, we all want you here." I didn't move even though I wanted to be closer to him, to touch him, to feel the warmth of his breath near me.

"Why do you want me here?" He turned his face to the ground so he no longer was looking me in the eyes.

"Because you're important to us!"

"Usuratonkachi! I'm not talking about Konoha, why do _you _want me to stay." He continued to look at the ground, my hand growing warm holding onto his.

"b-because I just do. You're important to me Sasuke!" Blood was rushing to my face as I said that.

"Naruto you sound just like Sakura then." He pulled his hand out of mine. "Sorry but I need to do this." He began to walk away from me. My heart was shattering into tinier pieces with each step he took away form me. As I tried to fallow him my legs gave way and tears began to fall.

"Sasuke…" I saw him pause for a second but he didn't turn around. "Sasuke…I- I love you… I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" I put my face into my hands trying to stop the tears from flowing. "All this time I-I've felt this way about you b-but I c-couldn't say anything." I was trying to clear away all the tears but there were too many. "I hated you at first b-but the m-more we were to-together, the less time I w-wanted to be away f-from you Sasuke." I looked up but Sasuke no longer stood in front of me, I couldn't see him no matter what direction I looked. "Hehe, I guess it would be w-weird if a b-boy confessed to y-you." More tears flowed from my eyes. "baka… Sasuke… BAKA SASUKE!"

"So you confess then you call me a baka, I see how you are now." Arms wrapped around me form behind. "Naruto, you don't know how long I've wanted you to tell me that." His warm arms tightened around me, he rested his head onto my shoulder. "…say it again…"

I turned myself around so I could be looking at him. "I love you Sasuke, I've always have." I placed my arms around his neck so I could pull him into a kiss. His partially moistened lips felt good as they pressed up against mine. When he pulled away I felt more tears coming on.

"Naruto, why are you crying now?" He slid his lips gently across my check, wiping some of my tears away.

"B-because I'm r-really happy and I c-can't seem to stop no-now." Sasuke tightened his arms around me once more so I could rest my head on his shoulder as I cried.

"It'll be okay. I've loved you for a long time now so now that you finally told me your true feelings, how could I leave you?"

"B-but what about Itachi?" I said into his shoulder.

"I guess I'll have to find some way to get stronger without Orochimaru's help." He kissed the side of my head.

"Thank you S-Sasuke." I squeezed my arms around him.

"For what?" He asked puzzled.

"For loving me."

_**Hello lovelies! It's nice to actually post a new story besides my night world one (Go read it if you haven't please). This is the first time I've ever wrote a Naruto fanfic so I hope I didn't do too horribly on it especially since I wrote it at… 4 in the morning. Anywho I'm a major Narutard so I really wanted to right this. YAY SASUNARU FOREVER! Please review! And please check out my other stories!**_


End file.
